


Showstoppers

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: The magic act is going great besides the headaches & secrecy.





	Showstoppers

Tonight's show was a hit in more ways than one. Both William & Charlie both agreed that this was their best night yet, cashing in a little over 100$. Evenly split down the middle, 50$ for William, 50$ for Charlie. It had been a great night - besides the throbbing headache that burned at the back of William's skull.

He'd been having them more and more frequently since he had discovered that book. 

The Codex Umbra, it was called. It gave him information to astonish the mind, and question the reality around you. To put on a good act, to him. But tonight had been a hit - in the audience, and on William's mental state. Ever since the end of the show, he had been coping with a worsening headache; and the fear that something had its eyes on him. It was silly to think so, ridiculous even. The only one who might of been watching him would of been Charlie, but she had since left to change in the bathroom.

William was left attending to the rabbits, tucking them away in their cages for the night. They had enough room, he made sure of it. He had bought larger cages for when he knew they were going to stay more than a day or so, and had portable ones for when the two were on the road. The magician quietly set his prized rabbit, a six year old girl he had since he begun his career, into her cage. He pet the rabbits head gently, before locking up behind her. The three had their food, water for the night, and William could go sit and relax in comfort. 

He needed it. 

Gloves fingers rubbed at his temples, sighing with a click of his heels through the room. He had to do this again tomorrow, and the night after that. William sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling his glasses from the bridge of his nose. Dumping them beside him, William slumped back against the bed with his hands over his face. He groaned, muttering about the tribulations of the next few days. Money wouldn't be a concern, this town seemed to love them. Maybe he was just testing his luck, though. It gnawed at his stomach, and his mind, about just what he was letting this book do to him. Sure, shadows bending to your will is nifty - but is it worth feeling like you're going to lose your lunch? Not really. He groans into his hands, shifting uncomfortably. 

The man hadn't even noticed the bathroom door open, and Charlie stepping out into the hotel room. The woman made her way over to him, a soft patter of bare feet against the wood floor. It was enough for the magician to pry his fingers into a v shape, peering a single eye up at Charlie. His assistant frowned, sitting beside him - mindful to move his glasses.

"You okay, Maxy?"

Oh. He sat up, face a hint of red. That nickname always caught him off guard, especially with it being a stage name. "I... Yes. I'm well, why?"

"You looked stressed, that's all." Charlie gently pressed his glasses into his hands. "We're doing fine, especially with your new tricks. You don't need to worry, okay?" A reassuring tone lifted the inflection of her voice, cupping William's hand in hers as he took his glasses. 

"It's - not that." He looked away, sighing. Behind Charlie, a flicker of motion caught his eye - one of those skittish creatures he had seen during the act. A small, shadowy creature that always scampered out of sight once in it. Maybe he could relate. He never did fair well with eyes on him - in public, of course. On the stage it was different. It was his yard, he knew what he expected of himself. William was in control of it all. He paid the creature no mind, despite it adding to his list of worries. 

"Max."

Maybe he should get himself checked out, maybe it's some underlying condition not connected to the book itself. That or maybe William had made a grave mistake on his part. Something that would eventually look for its end of the bargain. Anxiety filled his chest, his mind, a sudden suffocatingly real realization coming to mind. What if what he was doing hurt him one day? What if Charlie got caught up in all of this? Could she see what he didn't conjure t-?

A sharp snap caught him from spiraling further, a firm squeeze pressed his hands. 

William slowly looked Charlie in the eye, blinking once or twice. Had she said something? Charlie snapped her fingers once - then again, looking concerned. "Max, are you okay?"

"Y- Yes, of course. That's what I was getting at." The poor fool rubs at his face with both hands, sighing. "I've just got an atrocious headache, it'll likely go away with rest. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Charlie frowned, lips pulled into a thin line. A quiet sigh broke from the woman, and she leaned on William, holding him. "I just want you to be honest with me." She shifts as William places a hand on her back. "About everything."

If he did that he'd be down an assistant. Life partner? A sheepish glow rose to his cheeks, although encouraged by the physical affection. It faded as he realized the severity of the situation. The man gently rubbed circles into Charlie's shoulders, solemnly looking away from her. He didn't need to lose her. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for the flicker of a sign of life behind those green eyes. She shuffled closer to him, looking almost sad as she closed her eyes. William sighs.

"I have been. I swear." 

A long silence is held between the two of them, Charlie likely deciding whether or not she believed him. She sighed, sniffing quietly. Was she crying? 

"Charlie?" William gently placed a hand on her cheek, and the woman looked up at him. Not a tear to be seen. "Oh."

"I'm fine, Max." She sits up a little, laying against him yet again. "I just... I'll trust you for now. Whatever you don't wanna tell me is your business. I guess."

Oh. William quietly wrapped an arm around her again, and gently pressed a hand to her head. Charlie pressed into the touch, comfortable. She certainly took after her sister some. A little abrasive! But more likely to let you off the hook. At least that's how she described Winona. William slowly found himself playing with Charlie's hair, fingers tangled in brunette curls. "Alright... Alright."

That was fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 100$ in 1906 is equal to nearly 2,000$ today.


End file.
